What Words Can't Say, Music Can
by AleeBee123
Summary: When you can't find the words you need there is always a song that knows how you're feeling. Series of snickers song-fics.
1. Just a Kiss

**Ok here's a different idea, this story is mostly going to be a series of song-fics that pop into my head as they come to me. A lot will be country music because I live in Georgia so it comes with the territory. Some will be related, others will stand on their own but they will all be snickers, because they are just so damn cute. So please tell me what you think. This one can be a continuance of The Start. Enjoy!**

**Just a Kiss-Lady Antebellum **

It was a warm night as Nick rode through the streets of Las Vegas with his window down, humming a soft country song; nothing could bring him down not even the sad melody playing from the car's speakers. Tonight he was taking his colleague of twelve years out on their first date. He pulled up to the apartment building at promptly 7:25 and let out a calming breath before opening the car door and stampeding up the stairs to her third story apartment. When he reached her door he took one more deep inhale and let it out before bringing his knuckles up to the piece of solid wood.

Inside Sara was standing at her hallway mirror swiping on a touch of berry colored lip gloss and checking her clutch to make sure she had all the necessary items. A sudden knock interrupted her thoughts and butterflies took flight in her stomach at the thought of who was standing on the other side of the door. With a shuttering breath she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her auburn hair.

When the door opened Nick was met with the enchanting sight of Sara Sidle in a plain black dress with only small diamond earrings to accessorize her ensemble, on anyone else it would have been boring but on her it was memorizing. "Y-you look amazing," he stuttered.

Sara gave a dazzling smile revealing the little gap between her teeth that Nick found absolutely endearing. "Thanks you don't look too shabby yourself."

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

Sara glowed with her softly curled hair, blush cheeks, and plumped lips. He was so captured by her radiance he didn't hear her teasing comment.

"Hello… Nick you in there?" she laughed waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah sorry," he snapped out of his daze. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go," Sara replied grabbing her clutch off the hall table and turned around to lock the door. Nick's gaze was instantly drawn to the creamy flesh that was exposed by the backless number he once thought to be so simple. "Ok, all set," she announced turning back around.

The couple drove through the bright lights of the city to a quaint little Italian restaurant Nick's friend had recommended for the next time he had a date he really wanted to empress and he knew if there was ever a time to use that suggestion it was now. Moretti's was a small, intimate place lit with flickering candles and soft jazz playing in the background. Once they were seated and given menus Nick looked up and noticed how Sara's brow was scrunched together in concentration and he couldn't help but smile at the adorable look. "What?" she asked noticing Nick's gaze had yet to shift from her.

"Nothing," he said without tearing his eyes away from her face, "you are just so beautiful."

Sara nervously pushed her hair behind her ears and tried to will the blush, which was now undoubtedly making itself apparent, down. "Do you know what you are getting?" she asked trying to put the attention anywhere but on herself.

Nick chuckled at her modestly before picking up the menu again, "yeah I think I am going to get the veal marsala. What about you?"

"I am leaning toward the sun-dried tomato and walnut penne," she replied looking up from her own menu.

Once the waiter too their orders Nick caught sight of an elderly couple making their way onto the dance floor and remembered the band playing in the corner. Pushing back his chair he walked around the table and held out his hand to Sara, "Miss. Sidle would you do me the honor of dancing with me," he bowed.

With a small giggle Sara placed her hand into his and they walked to the clearing of tables. She couldn't help but notice how warm his hand felt against her own, it was much larger then hers and rough with calluses from years of work but it was the perfect sensation. "So how did you hear about this place?" she asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

Pulling her closer Nick turned his face toward her hair and inhaled the heavenly scent, "a friend told me about it after he brought his wife, said it was the perfect date restaurant; romantic, intimate," he asnwered as his finger drew shapes on the smooth skin his hands had been itching to caress since he picked her up.

"I bet you bring all of your dates here," she whispered afraid if she was too loud it would break their close positions.

"Just the ones that I see in my future," he replied.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

Nick had never been so open with a woman before but it was honest statement; he could easily see Sara in his life for years coming. After a delicious meal and friendly conversation the pair took a short walk through Sunset Park.

"I haven't decided if I love or hate the weather here," Sara said leaning into Nick's side.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I mean it's always hot. So on the bright side we don't have to worry about snow but it's only tolerable in the winter and suffocating in the summer," she sighed, "in San Francisco it was always sunny but cool."

"What do you miss most about Fisco?" Nick questioned, smiling at the memory of her informing him that only poeple who were trying to sound cool called it 'Frisco'.

"The water," she said without hesitation, "it was beautiful. I used to sit in Golden Gate Park for hours and just watch the water and read. What about you? What do you miss most about Texas?"

"My family."

"Were you all close?" Sara quipped.

"Very," Nick sighed in reminiscence. "We were all within twelve years of each other which with seven kids is somewhat remarkable."

"What about your nieces and nephews?"

Another smile graced Nick's features, "I have five nephews and eight nieces all ranging from fifteen to eighteen months."

"That sounds exciting," Sara sighed pleasantly, she didn't have any brothers or sisters and therefore no nieces or nephews and she could admit that she was a little jealous of Nick.

Nick and Sara continued to walk in a content silence back to the Denali and drove back to Sara's place. When they arrived Nick quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and raced around the car to open Sara's door for her, she gave him a small smile and took his hand and slid out of the seat. Walking to the front door both reflected on the night's events with fondness. Sara turned to face Nick once she reached her door, "I had a great time tonight," she smiled.

"Me too," Nick grinned back at her. Slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Sara eagerly returned the kiss wrapping her arms around Nick's neck and his arms circled her waist lovingly; both could feel the sparks igniting in the pit of their stomachs, hearts, and souls.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"Do you want to come in," Sara asked in heavy breaths once the two broke apart.

Nick shook his head and quickly explained himself, "Sara I meant what I said back at the restaurant; I can see this leading to something amazing and I don't want to mess that up by jumping into things too fast."

Sara gave an understanding nod and realized that Nick was right, he was the one she had been waiting her whole life for and she wanted their relationship to last and that meant not rushing things.

"Goodnight Sara," he smiled dipping his head back down to hers once more before watching her walk inside and heading back to his own home all while dreaming about her.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight<em>

**A/N Please Review!**


	2. Love I've Found in You

**This one will take place six months after Just a Kiss. Enjoy!**

**Love I've Found in You-Lady Antebellum**

_Well I bet my buddies are out on the town tonight  
>Dancing in this smoke, in the glow of the neon lights<br>I'm sure they're out there cutting up and drinking  
>But I don't mind cause I got you by my side<br>With my old sweat shirt and your favorite pair of jeans  
>Barefoot on the couch, Curled up next to me<br>Oh, I got everything I've ever needed  
>In you, I found it in you<em>

Nick sat on the couch in his apartment watching the game between the Cowboys and the Redskins. He knew that Warrick and Greg were out at the sports bar watching the game, sharing a few beers , and hitting on the waitresses, but he was content to sit there on his own couch and drink his own beer with Sara curled up into his side. Looking down at her he was amazed by her beauty; even in a simple pair of jeans and his old A&M sweatshirt she was able to look stunning. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her flush up against him and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, he had all he would ever need sitting right beside him.

_Well maybe I'm just lucky  
>But maybe that's OK<br>Some people search the whole world over  
>Just to find a love, that's even half as true<br>As the love I've found in you_

He didn't know what he did to have such an amazing woman in his life and he knew better than to question it. Sometimes in life you just get lucky and that's OK. People search their whole lives just to find that one special person and here he was on an ordinary Saturday night witting right next to his.

_Well I wonder where I'd be if the Lord hadn't heard my prayer  
>The one I said every night 'til the day that you got here<br>You showed me how to live and love forever  
>With you, oh baby I love you<em>

Sara snuggled deeper into Nick's warm embrace and inhaled his fresh, masculine scent; it was a combination of his Irish Spring soap, after shave, and something else that purely him, even if she searched her whole life she would never find something that could mimic that particular smell. She sent up a silent prayer thanking God for bringing Nick into her life. She wasn't overly religious but she couldn't help but remember the mornings she would come home and fall into bed only to feel like she was missing something, little did she know that something, or someone, was right in front of her. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like today if she didn't have Nick to show her how to live and how to love, and for that she was forever grateful.

_Well maybe I'm just lucky  
>But maybe that's OK<br>Some people search the whole world over  
>Just to find a love, that's even half as true<br>As the love I've found in you_

She knew she had gotten lucky in her relationship with Nick; he deserved so much more than she could give him but he was able to overlook all her flaws and love her for who she was, ghosts and all. She knew that some people lived their whole lives and never experienced a love as strong as the one she shared with Nick and she was so thankful that she was not one of those people.

_Some things really last forever  
>And some things are meant to be<br>Like you and me_

There was not a doubt in their mind that this relationship was meant to last. "Sara," Nick whispered looking down at her.

"Yeah?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"I-," he paused searching her eyes for any signs that he was misreading her feelings but all he saw was affection and adoration reflected in her hazel eyes, "I love you."

Sara felt as if she were about to throw up from excitement. A million emotions were swirling abound in her head and the only way she could think to express them all was to pull Nick into a passionate kiss.

_Let your love shine on  
>Shine on and on and on<em>

"I love you too," she whispered breathlessly, making sure there was no way he would mistake her feelings for anything other than amour.

_Well maybe we're just lucky  
>But maybe that's OK<br>Some people search the whole world over  
>Just to find a love, that's even half as true<br>As this love I've found in you_

**A/N Please Review!**


	3. I Run to You

**So I originally got this idea when I was listening to the Lady Antebellum CD hence to all their songs but anyway this one is going to be a few weeks after Love I've Found in You. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I Run to You-Lady Antebellum**

Sara leaned her forehead against the cool metal of her locker and exhaled a shaky breath. She had just finished up a case where a man had brutally beat his wife to death after discovering that she had been having an affair with her boss and the only witness was their 11 year old son who was going to be thrust into the harsh reality of the foster care system. Sara couldn't help but remember her own childhood.

"Are you OK Sara?" Catherine asked taking in the sight of her co-worker.

Without answering she bolted out the door and to the parking lot. She didn't even notice where she was going until she pulled into Nick's driveway.

_I run from hate  
>I run from prejudice<br>I run from pessimists  
>But I run too late<br>I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past  
>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you_

"Sara, what are you doing here," Nick asked when he opened the door to his distressed girlfriend.

She didn't acknowledge his question before flinging herself into his arms and letting the tears go that had been building up since she had returned to the lab from the crime scene.

"Hey, hey it's OK baby, don't cry," Nick whispered pulling her closer. Sara's body continued to quiver as sobs racked her body and Nick kept whispering comforting words into her ear as he held her close to his body. "Are you alright now?" he asked pulling back after her cries turned into hiccups. At her nod he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and led her over to the couch.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<em>

"Why do we do this to ourselves Nick," Sara asked when he returned to her side with a box of tissues.

A puzzled look crossed his handsome features as he contemplated her words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why do we subject ourselves to all this pain, death, and crime every day?" Sara asked brushing away a few stray tears.

Nick settled back against the couch cushions and thought for a moment, "we do it to bring justice, so criminals get punished for their crimes and victims get the closure they need to move on. We do it to make a difference in the world, even if it's a small one," he said a minute later.

Sara thought about that before she leaned into his opened arms and snuggled deep into his warm chest, "you're right," she decided, "but it still hurts."

_We run on fumes  
>Your life and mine<br>Like the sands of time  
>Slippin' right on through<br>And our love's the only truth  
>That's why I run to you<em>

"Do you think we're on a self destructive path?" Sara asked a little while later, picking her head up from Nick's chest.

Nick couldn't help but think about how she kept asking him unexpected questions. He knew Sara loved her job and there was nothing else she would want to be doing but she was really scaring him. "I think we could be but we have each other and that will allow us to keep going because Sara with you by my side I feel like I can do anything and I hope you feel the same," he replied staring into her eyes.

Sara searched Nick's eyes and all she found was love and honesty. "I do," she assured him with a deep kiss.

The two continued to cuddle on the couch and reflect on their lives.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" Nick asked, "No matter what, I will always support you and be here whenever you need for whatever you need."

"I know that Nick," Sara smiled, "I can always run to you," she told him placing her head back over his heart.

_This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<em>

**A/N Am I the only one who hates Nick's hair in the last couple of episodes? Maybe it's just me but it looks ridiculous. Anyway please review!**


	4. My Better Half

**Ok so here is one more chapter, it's not my best and I am sorry for that but it has been so long since I last updated. I went through about 4 different songs before picking this one, you will notice it is NOT Lady A, so I hope you enjoy reading. **

**My Better Half-Keith Urban**

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
>I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth<br>The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
>I pull into the drive and you're standing there<br>And you look at me  
>And give me that come-here-baby smile<br>It's all gonna be alright  
>You take my hand<br>You pull me close and you hold me tight_

Nick navigated through the streets of Las Vegas to the suburban home he shared with his wife and two children. His mind was plagued with a case he had received a few days ago; a young boy was killed because he witnessed his brother dealing heroin at his prestigious private school. It was hard to be a CSI and be faced with crime day in and day out but children made it so much more difficult. Pulling into the driveway he could see his wife through the window, she was helping his daughter with her homework while their son sat in a highchair happily pounding the tray. A smile graced his face as he hopped out of the car and walked toward his waiting family.

"Honey I'm home," he shouted from the front door as he walked in.

"Daddy," a high pitched shrill sounded as a heavy force plowed into his legs.

He picked up his five year old daughter and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Hey there munchkin. Where is mommy?"

"In the kitchen cleaning up Gavin's Cheerios," the little girl giggled, wiping her face.

Nick walked into the kitchen and spotted his wife on the floor at the base of the highchair. "I swear he rather litter the floor them than actually eat 'em," Sara muttered as her 20 month old son dropped another piece cereal on her head.

Nick let out a chuckle as she stood up and walked over to the trashcan to dispose of the dirty food. Turning back around she gave him a mock glare before her face softened into a gentle smile. "How was your day," she asked walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Alright," he deadpanned.

Sara could tell by the look on his face that it had been a rough day. "Emery you need to finish you reading baby," Sara told her daughter gently.

The brown-headed little girl wiggled free of her father's grasp and sat back down at the table, pulling her picture book closer to her.

Sara motioned her head to the living room, motioning for her husband to follow her. "Hey how are you feeling?" she questioned as the two settled into the cushions.

_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
>That makes me believe we can make it through anything<br>'Cause when it all comes down  
>And I'm feeling like I'll never last<br>I just lean on you 'cause baby  
>You're my better half<em>

Nick replayed the case out for her trying to keep the emotion from his voice. "It's just this world is so different from when we grew up. Now a days kids are exposed to so much at such as early age," he confided.

Sara nodded in understandingly and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I know what you mean. Emery just started the first grade and I'm already scared about what she is learning at school."

Nick stared out in front of him and thought about the long road he and Sara had survived getting them to where they are today. After eight years of working together he had finally gathered up enough courage to ask her out, then a year later they were engaged, and six months after that they were announced husband and wife by his childhood preacher. They both wanted children and started trying immediately however it took longer than they anticipated, after two years they visited a specialist who told them that Sara had a T-shaped uterus making it harder to conceive. Upon hearing the news the couple went through a rough patch in their marriage, both were disappointed, temperamental, and mildly depressed. They discussed adoption, however before a plan was ever set into motion they found out Sara was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, Emery Danielle Stokes, then three years later she gave birth to their son, Gavin Bennett Stokes. Even though they hadn't had a perfect marriage there was no one else Nick would have wanted to spend his life with, Sara was his better half.

_They say behind every man is a good woman  
>But I think that's a lie<br>'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
>You don't know how much I count on you to help me<br>When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
>And you look at me<br>And give me that come-here-baby smile  
>It's all gonna be alright<br>You take my hand  
>Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight<em>

When he was younger he had hear the phrase 'behind every man is a good woman' but now, sitting here with his wife he knew that whoever came up with that had never truly been in love because if he had he would have know that it was a partnership and a woman's place was by her husband's side, so they could lean on each other in their times of need.

"Are you ready to start dinner?" Sara asked pulling Nick out of his reverie.

He nodded and reluctantly released her. Sara got to her feet and reached out an offering hand for Nick to grab, which he did. "I love you so much," he whispered pulling her close to him once he was back on his feet.

"I love you too," she smiled up at him, "more than you could ever know."

They shared a steamy kiss before pulling apart. Smiling down at her he understood why he was on the earth; to stand beside his better half.

_Well, you take my hand  
>Yeah you pull me close and I understand<em>

"Mommy I'm hungry," Emery whined from the kitchen.

The two shared a smile remembering their original task. "I better get in there before they start a riot," Sara joked. As she walked away Nick couldn't help but thank God for putting such a wonderful woman in his life. He knew she had gotten him through many things just as he had done for her. Walking into the kitchen he stood in the doorway admiring his family and as he locked eyes with Sara he knew they could make it through anything life threw at them because they were each other's better half.

_Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
>That makes me believe we can make it through anything<br>'Cause when it all comes down  
>And I'm feeling like I'll never last<br>I just lean on you 'cause baby  
>You're my better half<em>

**A/N Song suggestions/requests would be muchly appreciated. Please review!**


End file.
